Jared Robinson
Jared Robinson is the main protagonist and title character of the Jared & Friends franchise. He is the leader (and founder) of the Imagination Posse, the team of him and his circle of his best and favorite friends. His circle of friends include Barney the Dinosaur, Madeline Macgowan, Isabela Moner, Natalia Emmerson, The D3, and the other members of the Posse! The Little Big Club (2018) Barney (Voice: Bob West, Duncan Brannan, Tim Dever, Dean Wendt) (Body: David Joyner, Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Maurice Scott, Antwaun Steele, Patrick Mcalister, Rick Starkweather) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) (Body: Jennifer Romanom Lee Clark, Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson, Jennifer Barlean, Matthew N.Myers, Jennifer Kendall, Mitzi Evans, Lauren Mayeux) Bj (Voice: Patty Wirtz) (Body: Jeff Brooks Kyle Nelson, Adam Brown, Pat O'Connell, Charles L.Shaw, Jerad Harris, Dave Kendall) Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz) (Body: Adam Brown, Jeff Ayers, Jerad Harris) Bob The Builder Spud Wendy Fireman Sam Naughty Norman Angelina Alice Thomas Fat Controller Fifi Bumble Mike The Knight Pingu Love Interest(s)/Romances * Jovana Dabic (crush) (early Season 1) * Madeline Macgowan (crush) (Mid-Season 1-3) (One sided on Maddy's side) (The entire franchise, possibly) * Isabela Moner (girlfriend, Season 2) * Sydney Gukerwickie (Crush, slightly) (Currently) * Natalia Emmerson (girlfriend, Mid-Season 3 - present) (Currently) * Rebecca Macfarlene (possible crush on her side, heavily hinted) * Addison Holley (celebrity crush) * Alycia Helliwell (numerous flirtations) Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 27th *'Favorite Color:' Barney-purple, sky blue, I love 'em all *'Favorite Hobbies:' Drawing, writing, going on adventures, and animating *'Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend:' Loyal, loving, and just someone you're really fond of and they should accept you back...just like my girls, Maddy, Isabela, and Natalia *'Best Friend(s):' Barney the Dinosaur, I can talk to him about almost anything! Whether it's a problem or a fun idea for an adventure. And also, Claire Higgins & Isabela Moner, as well, they're totally awesome, in fact, all of the Posse! *'Favorite Movies:' Barney's Great Adventure, any of the VeggieTales movies *'Loves:' Dancing, writing, drawing, animating, and most of all, hanging with family and friends and going on imaginary adventures *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop, Pop, Rap, Ballad, practically all kinds, as long as they got a good rhythm I can get at *'Favorite Spell:' Bubble Gum Morphix! It's a rush *'Favorite Memory(ies): '''Mission: Maddy, that's something I know I will never forget! *'Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: Proverbs 31:30, Proverbs 17:17 *'Favorite Food: '''Oreo Cookies, I love that stuff! Love Life Jared has a complicated and rocky love life, even though he's never had a girlfriend (in the real world). His first love interest introduced in the show was Jovana Dabic (from MCJ), who he stated they go way back, but due to a run-in with bright red lipstick, he instantly became smitten without question. His second love interest was his first high school crush, Madeline Macgowan. His 3rd is Isabela Moner (Jared & Friends), who later became his imaginary girlfriend, and his first, imaginary or real. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Imaginary adventures * Imagination (in-general) * Inventing * Drawing * Animation * Music * His friends and family * Natalia * Maddy * Sydney * Isabela * Winning * Positivity * Getting his way * Helping his friends * Oreos * Bright colors * Going on dates with the girls *Jahil-Ben *Pulling pranks *Calling Natalia "Bubble Bunny" or "Cookie" *Electronic gadgets *Empire *Calling Maddy "Cookie" *Saying Cookie quotes, particularly "Boo-Boo Kitty" *Singing *Dancing *Romance *Being stylish *Barney & The D3 *Hayden Petzke *Miranda *Chantel *Jovana *Addison Holley *The Bodyguard Musical & Movie *The Nicktoons *Helping others *Having fun *His visions *Michael Jackson *Descendants *LarryBoy *Wisecracking *Poetry and rhymes *Dressing up *Playing games *Babies * Dislikes * His family and friends antagonizing/scolding him * Maddy's constant complaining * Taking out the garbage (He hates the smell) * Being called names, like Nerd-red * Natalia, Maddy, Barney, or Isabela being taken away from him * Rejection * Scary things * Being shy * People bossing him around *Jahil-Ben (slightly) (formerly) *His evil clone *Hayden-Bots *Jahil-Droids *His music, art, or animation being taken away from him *Vaping & other illicit drugs *Angelo Dubois *Cookie hitting someone with a broomstick *People not listening to him or not understanding him *Losing his friends and family *Themba and Natalia being together (on-off) (non-canon) *Being left out *David Dasilva's cynicism *Bad music *Being made fun of *Being a third wheel *Dawson Roth (a little bit) *Vampires *His mom's hectic work schedule *Seeing Natalia unhappy *Seeing his friends and family unhappy *His visions (sometimes/only when they cause him major trouble) * Friends/Enemies Best Friends/Allies * Barney the Dinosaur (best imaginary friend) * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Tracy * Snuffy the Skywriter * Herky the Helicopter * Revvin Evan * Tuffy * Digit Leboid * Widget Leboid * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Chloe Bugdale * Aidan Brady * Nicola Allain * Rachel Buttinger * Claire Higgins * Natalia Emmerson (current love interest/girlfriend) *Sydney Gukerwickie (slight crush) *Ben "Jahil" Coveny *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professer Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Morgan Heinbuch-Filipowitsch *Kara Howitt *Jillian Rouix *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba Ngcankani *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Meghan McCracken *Seth *Kiki *The Nicktoons *Mal *Evie *Jay *Carlos De Vil *Ben *Jane *Lonnie *Freddie Facilier *Ally *Audrey *Chad Charming *Doug *Belle *Beast *Bob the Tomato/Thing-ama-Bob *Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Professor Valerie Frizzle *Ms. Fiona Frizzle *Liz *The Magic School Bus *The Sodor Squad *Archie Andrews *Jughead Jones *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Ethel Muggs *Polly Cooper *Dilton Doiley * Enemies *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared (his evil clone) *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Evil Barney (the clone) *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime *Uma (sort of) *Harry Hook (Sort of) *Gil (sort of) *Themba Ngcankani (on-off crush rival) (non-canon) *Ursula the Sea Witch (sort of) *Cheryl Blosson *Chuck Clayton * Relationships/Friendships Barney the Dinosaur Main Article: ''Jared & Barney's Friendship Jared & Barney are very best friends and they built the Posse together when Jared was younger than he was in the pilot, almost a baby. He serves as his mentor in imagination, and still has been with him to this day. He serves as a big brother/fatherly figure to the team, serving as one of the great voices of reasons. It is shown Jared gets emotionally crushed when he loses Barney, due to him being one of his BFFs. Barney may not be as abrasive as Jared, but is always loyal to him. Jared is fond of Barney because he is one of his childhood heroes, mentors, and, without a doubt, his best friend. Madeline Cabral Jared likes MC because she's calm, mellow, sensible, wise, and friendly. MC serves as a big sister toward him and is always trying help him out of his shell. It is shown she cares about him very much, one perfect example would be in Generation: Jared, she admits to caring about Jared a lot and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Sometimes, she gets a little reckless herself and Jared is the one to tone her down and give her advice, even though she doesn't listen as much. This shows how much he cares for her and the rest of his friends. They have a big sister-little brother like bond/relationship. MCJ In the early episodes, Jared had a strong bond all 3 girls, but since his blunder with them, they defected from the posse, and they almost lost it, until they forgave him. They act somewhat sisterly to Jared and sometimes don't like his wacky demeanor and vivid imagination, but in the end, they always accept him for who he is. With Jovana, Jared had a major crush on her that he (almost) couldn't control, but as time went on, his feelings for her faded away, but in a few occasions, there are signs showing Jared still may like her. In the later seasons, starting with late Season 2, they rejoin the main cast to further develop relationships with Jared and the others, as well as their character Sydney Gukerwickie Jared's relationship with Sydney is somewhat very similar to Jimmy & Betty's from Jimmy Neutron, as well as Arnold & Lila's relationship from ''Hey Arnold! & ''Sheen & Aseefa from ''Planet Sheen.'' 'Jared has had a crush on Sydney ever since the day they met at Homecoming in 10th grade. Jared repeatedly tries to impress Sydney with his imagination and talents, but sometimes, they always backfire but Jared always finds a fix. Sydney sees Jared as an adorable friend, a boy with a fun attitude, and someone who always fixes his mistakes and a very special boy, and has shown some romantic feelings toward him. This shows that while she and Jared are best friends, she is flattered by his affections, but she knows he belongs with Natalia, and Jared knows this. However, despite him dating Natalia and his clear deep love for her, it makes it clear that Jared may still like Sydney. It's also revealed that he has pictures of her and Maddy stashed in a secret hidden vault in the lair and other various places, like his Skwak-Pad, his bedroom, even his phone and diary, a situation he has yet to figure out. Sometimes, it is hinted that Sydney might actually have a crush on Jared, like Maddy. These two dhare very good chemistry. Natalia Emmerson Main Article: ''Jared & Natalia's Relationship Jared has a good relationship with Natalia, being one of his best and closest friends from church and in general. He has shown to harbor an almost very big crush on her since her debut in the third season, but it is hinted in previous episodes that he may have always liked her for his whole life, since they met as babies, possibly being his first crush, but never knew it. Natalia sees Jared as an adorable friend and one of his very best. They begin to secretly go on dates, starting in the 2nd Valentine's Day special, but they became an official couple after Jared confesses her love to her at a weekend conference. It's revealed that Jared cares about her more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music and Natalia feels the same toward Jared. Either way, she stays one of Jared's best friends. There is a (non-canon) Secret Files story arc that explains Jared's fear of losing her. Their relationship is similar to Sheen & Libby's and Jimmy & Cindy's relationships from Jimmy Neutron. It is shown that Jared appreciates the other girls' interest in him, but he still (ultimately) loves Natalia. They share great chemistry. Nicola Allain Jared and Nicola are good friends and enjoy their fun with the posse. Jared likes Nicola because she always seems to love his wacky inventions and his big ideas, as well as his artistic talent. Nicola enjoys Jared's artistic animation abilities and his brilliance at many things. In fact, she admires it very much. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Jared as well. These two share almost like a big brother-little sister-like bond. These two share great chemistry. Madeline Macgowan Main Article: Jared & Maddy Macgowan's Relationship Jared harbored a crush on her ever since he predicted his first encounter with her. However, his crush gets the better of him sometimes, but he always recovers and cares for her very much. This condition is major plot point in the Mission: Maddy saga, particularly Generation: Jared. It is revealed, along with Sydney, he has a bunch of stashes of photos of her, Sydney, or them together, something he has yet to figure out. It is shown she soon has an affectionate, yet passionate crush on Jared as time goes on (despite dating Ben), but it is hinted she has always liked Jared, judging by her flirting and antagonizing in the later episodes (to mask her love). Despite her spite and teasing and her calling him names (e.g. "Nerd-red", "Rambunctious Robinson"), she still likes Jared very much and is always in for a new experience with him. It is shown she hates seeing Jared upset and will do anything to comfort him. There are signs that Jared may still like her as well. There is an overarching story in the later seasons that studies Maddy's crush on Jared and how she feels toward his relationship with Natalia. Their chemistry depends on the episode. Hayden Petzke Since dating his then-crush, Maddy, he got resentful of their relationship to the point of doing away with him for good. Since then, they made peace and since they got rid of Jared's evil clone, Hayden becomes and serves a big-brother figure toward Jared. In Season 4 and onward, Hayden rejoins the main cast and further develops relationships with Jared, Barney, and the others. It's revealed in Season 4 that he knows Maddy has a crush on Jared. Adrianna Kellerman & Alycia Helliwell Jared likes Alycia and Adrianna because they have been shown to admire his brilliance and talents. They are first seen in Season 4 and they still continue to develop a relationship with the others in the Posse. Sometimes, it's shown that the girls might have a crush on Jared. Addison Holley Addison makes a few debut appearances in the later seasons, similar to the Nickelodeon stars in Season 2-3. Jared has said in an interview that she is her celebrity crush and it is hinted strongly in the episodes that she appears in. Despite having a boyfriend, it is hinted she might have a crush on Jared as well. Even though Jared has a crush on Addy, he still ultimately loves Natalia Trivia/Notes * Jared is revealed to have autism, which is common for certain kids like him. In fact, it is ultimately first brought up in the full version of the theme song and the reason the show was made in the first place * In the pilot and early episodes, his voice was almost scratchy and higher in pitch to match his young age, but after that, as the series progresses, his voice gets a little bit more deeper and clearer, but sounding like the original voice, due to him going through puberty * He is one of the creators of the show * He does most of the writing, designing, and animating for the show * Jared's favorite genres of music are Pop, R&B, Hip-Hop, Jazz, 80s, Disco, Rap, and many more. Jared has shown to love country as he listens to singers like Shania Twain. *He and Barney founded the Imagination Posse together *He's close with almost the entire posse *A little bit of Jared's superhero design is based on Layla's Winx form *On episodes like Mission: Maddy 2, & most notably, Generation: Jared, Jared has been known to have an almost demonic temper at times, a trait that Themba reveals to have in a (non-canon) episode in the spinoff *He is the first to earn his Charmix *It is revealed that Jared has trouble controlling his emotions and anger, which explains his short temper and vulnerability, but in later episodes, there are signs that he has better control *He created the Jared-ix Power with Wicked *Starting in the 2nd half of Season 3 (the 2017 New Year's special), Jared starts doing brain blasts just like Jimmy Neutron *It's revealed that Jared has made and kept a secret heart-shaped portrait changing locket with Natalia Emmerson's picture to remind him of his love for her, similar to Helga's locket from Hey Arnold! *Jared is 13-14 in the pilot and first season, 14-15 in the second season and first movie, remains 15 in the third season and second movie and he turns 16 in the fourth season *It's revealed he cares deeply about his family and friends more than anything, more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music. Some episodes, like Generation: Jared, and the TV movie, Friends Forever reveal this. Although he sometimes doesn't show it, due to his stubbornness *It's revealed that Jared's celebrity crush (besides Isabela) is Canadian actress, Addison Holley. One of the main reasons why is that she slightly resembles Natalia *Jared is also skilled at noticing if two people like each other a lot and picking up on certain social cues, a skill that's notably used with two of his best friends, Katelyn and Tyson *Jared's clothing style in the pilot and the first few episodes produced is similar to Jimmy Neutron (from the pilot, shorts, and movie), Ralphie from the Magic School Bus, & a few other kid/pre-teen/early teen characters (e.g. the kids from Cyberchase) *Jared is similar to Jimmy from the Jimmy Neutron franchise: **They both can invent **Both are fond of superheroes. Jimmy: Jet Fusion, Jared: LarryBoy **They both enjoy having adventures **Both have vivid imaginations **Both enjoy hanging out with their friends **Both have a female counterpart that becomes their girlfriend. Jimmy: Cindy, Jared: Natalia ** *It's revealed he dug secret underground tunnels that honeycomb the entire Waterloo Region, and lead to the rest of the Worlds of Imagination, including the real world *Jared's behavior toward Themba and Natalia's relationship is similar to how he felt toward Maddy and Hayden and Maddy and Ben, only to an extent. This makes sense when Jared states history threatens to repeat itself, referring to those events, particularly Gen: Jared *His on-off rivalry with Themba is similar to Betty & Veronica from the Archie franchise & Mal & Uma from Descendants 2. However, in some cases, Jared's sassy behavior when he's upset is similar to Uma's, while his usual behavior is a lot like Betty *From evidence on the show, there are actually quite a few people who knew about Jared's crush on Natalia before his confession. These characters are Barney, The D3, Libby, and the rest of the imaginaries, along with Jared's family, Natalia's two little siblings, Seth and Kiki, her mother, Alicia, and the rest of his youth friends. Needless to say, Natalia has shown some hints toward knowing herself and sharing mutual feelings before Jared's confession. *Jared has a homemade treasure box, which is a recurring object in the franchise, filled with many items from his adventures over the years (e.g. the Rumor Weed glasses) *The necklace that Jared equips sometimes in the later episodes is actually his version/an exact duplicate copy of Ursula's necklace from the Little Mermaid & Descendants 2, and it's just as powerful **He actually made three as he gave one to Una after their first encounter with Uma, daughter of Ursula, and he also gave one to Natalia in The Race for Ursula's Necklace * Gallery 139.JPG 774.JPG 216.JPG|Vision Quest! 796.JPG J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png IMG_2870.jpg|Through the eye, the vision runs. Flash of Future, here it comes!.... 215.JPG 025.png 010.png Untitled37.png 073.JPG 155.JPG 024.JPG 052.JPG 009.jpg 029.PNG 021.jpg 025.png 010.png Untitled37.png 073.JPG 058.PNG 051.jpg 009.jpg 029.PNG 052.JPG 021.jpg 025.png 179.PNG 002.PNG|R to L Clockwise: Barney, Jared, Digit, Libby (voice protrayed by Raven-Symone) Themba, and Natalia with Ursula's Necklace (Original 2D version) 079.PNG|2D Jared with Ursula's Necklace Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Characters Category:Imagination Posse